<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watching the httyd movies by WOWOHZEUS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825446">Watching the httyd movies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WOWOHZEUS/pseuds/WOWOHZEUS'>WOWOHZEUS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bully Snotlout Jorgenson, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:40:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WOWOHZEUS/pseuds/WOWOHZEUS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have changed drastically. Too drastically. So WOWOHZEUS and junolovesnature have decided to take action. They bring the ENTIRE! village of Berk to watch the movie. The movie of Hiccup. Bully!Snotlout.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astrid Hofferson/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Watching the httyd movies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>movie</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>dragonese</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Hiccup and Toothless stated at Astrid's retreating back. Far away (A.N. Not really far away. It's just very very quiet) they heard someone singing: "memorys bring back memorys bring back you." Then someone yell: "ZEUS! WHERE ARE YOU? HE'S NEAR!"</p><p>Then someone else yelled: "I'M COMING JUNO! AND I KNOW HE'S NEAR! I'VE BEEN SINGING NEAR HIM FOR HOURS!"</p><p>Hiccup swore: "Ah no I have to hurry! Dad's gonna kill me!"</p><p>"No wait!" A young girl, no older then ten jumped out. "Hey. I'm WOWOHZEUS, but you can call me Zeus. Also I'm not a girl. And I'm not a boy. I'm a they\there." Then another person came through.</p><p>"Ah. There you are Zeus. Now you messed up both the plan and the timeline."</p><p>"Sheesh sorry June. With the way your saying it, I might've dunked us both in the River Styx! Besides, he started it. He messed them both up first." Hiccup was more than a bit confused.</p><p>"Um... Missing something out, here! You two are going to explain. First, what the hell is a timeline? Secondly, what is the River Styx? Thirdly, who are you?" He says this last one at the golden hair one.</p><p>Zeus chuckled. "He was right. They do have stubbornness issues."</p><p>"In answer to your third question, I'm junolovesnature, but you can call me Juno. We cannot answer your other two questions yet. Now, you must hurry back to your village now."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>